Certain premises management systems such as security systems can be difficult for occupants to access under certain circumstances. For example, a security system may have a setting that activates an alarm if someone enters the home and does not deactivate the system with a passcode within a certain time period. However, in some situations it may be difficult for the person to enter the passcode within the set time. For example, when an occupant comes home from shopping, he may have his arms full of bags and boxes that hinder his ability to access the security system. This can result in the activation of an alarm when none is justified. On the other hand, other premises management systems, such as temperature control systems, can be too easily accessed by certain occupants. For example many conventional thermostats are easily accessible by children, and if access to such systems is controlled, it is frequently through a cumbersome login and password process. This results in either undesirable manipulation of the temperature or the administrative burden of repeatedly submitting a credentials in order to adjust the air conditioning.